


You're too tall

by DoNotRemoveThisLabel



Series: Tommatt Oneshots [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Cookie Jar, Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Matt's a sweetheart, Pillow Fights, Tall v short, Tom denies he has feelings, flaaaassshhhhbaaaaaccckkk, high shelf, stools, tippy toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotRemoveThisLabel/pseuds/DoNotRemoveThisLabel
Summary: There were many pros to dating Matt, so why did the one con bother Tom so much?





	You're too tall

Dating Matt had many pros. Such as:

The day had been a boring one. Nothing interesting was happening so Tord and Edd decided to attack Tom with pillows. Since he was taken by surprise, he had no way of fighting back. But, there was still one card he could play...

"Matt! Help me!"

And down came his roaring boyfriend, smacking Edd and Tord down with his own pillow. The two laughed at their fallen foes, while Edd and Tord took it upon themselves to pout for the rest of the day.

The thought made Tom smile.

There was also the time when Edd teased Tord by climbing up and putting the cookie jar on the top shelf. It also had the side effect of inconveniencing Tom when he wanted a cookie. He was about to climb up onto a chair when Matt came in and grabbed it for him. They ate all the cookies afterwards, and then made Edd go to the store and buy some more. (This punishment was super effective since Edd hates socializing almost as much as he hates diet cola.) 

So, yeah. Having a tall sweetheart was great.

But, there was one giant con that constantly, and I mean _constantly_ got on Tom's nerves.

How he was too short to kiss Matt.

Matt was a whooping 6'4 while Tom was stuck at a 5'8. (5'9 if you count his hair.) Kissing him was pretty much impossible without Matt leaning down. And leaning down hurt his back, so he didn't do it very often. Tom was stuck with not receiving enough kisses and that made him irritable. Kinda like how an alcoholic gets without his drink. 

Well, today Matt must've forgotten this little problem since they hadn't kissed once. It pissed Tom off more than he could believe, and whenever he tried hinting at what he needed, his boyfriend obliviously and accidentally ignored him. 

It didn't help that Edd and Tord were busy making out on the couch. 

"Hey, Tom! I'm baking, you wanna help?" Matt called from the kitchen. At first Tom wanted to be petty, but he did come in and help out.

"So, I found some tickets to a band you like. I was wondering if you wanted to go?" 

Tom shrugged, but Matt was too focused on the cake mix he was making. After a few moments of silence, he turned and looked at the smaller male.

"Tom...?"

He shrugged again. The ginger tilted his head. "Are you okay?" 

"Mmhm."

He pulled away from the cake and kneeled down so Tom was slightly taller. _Fucking finally._ Before Matt could say anything, Tom pushed his lips to Matt's. After he pulled away, his boyfriend looked super confused. "What was that about?"

"We haven't kissed all day, Matt." Tom huffed. "It's not fair that you're so tall."

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Yes." 

The ginger laughed as he stood up. "Well, why didn't you say anything then?"

"I shouldn't have to say I want to be kissed, Matt. It should just be a thing. Where we kiss each other randomly and surprise each other with kisses. Like what Tord and Edd do."

"Oh my God. Thomas Thompson, are you jealous?"

"....no."

"That's adorable!" Matt scooped Tom up, making the smaller one groan. "Stooooop, Toms don't get jealous."

"You're soooo jealous!"

"I just want to kiss you! Mmph-!"

Their lips met again, and Tom felt calm again. See, this is what he wanted. Surprise kisses that they can do whenever they want. Was that so much to ask for? After they pulled away, Matt had a thoughtful look in his eye. "What if you used a stool?"

"A stool?" Tom blinked. "Do we even have one?" 

"Yeah, it's old because we only used it back when Edd and Tord were kids and were too small to see themselves in the mirror, but we still have it."

"Where is it?"

"Probably where we keep the toilet paper."

"I'll be right back!" Matt set Tom down. He ran up to the bathroom and opened the small closet inside. Sure enough, a fold out stool was resting behind the package of toilet paper. He ran downstairs with it and set it down. Hopping onto it, he kissed Matt. "Yes! This is perfect!"

"I'm glad you're happy, baby doll."

Tom smiled. "Soooo..about those tickets."

"I already bought them."

"Ha! Yes! Thank you!" Tom kissed Matt again. 

Looks like there weren't any cons anymore.


End file.
